Of Family Mafia and Magic ReWrite
by TheMarphasChappers
Summary: The ReWrite of Family Mafia and Magic. Actuall Summary: It all startet with a Fucking Tournament, Flames and will to live a little longer, and just escaleted from there, how he got from Wizard, raised to be a sacrificeal lamb, to a Mafiosi in training he will never Know.
1. Of Groy departures Chapter 1

Chapter One: Of Gory departures and dirty Heirs

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Harry Potter, if I did then Xanxus and the Varia in general, would have much more screentime, It would be Ron that died in Deadly Hollows and not Fred, Remus and Tonks if it were up to me, Dumbledore would have choked and died on a Lemon drop.

* * *

One Harry James Potter should probably not think that his day couldn't get any worse, as his "Potter luck" would probability prove him wrong in a hurry, but he really hoped that it would take a rest... Just for once.

Alas as so often his thrice cursed luck naturally just had to prove him wrong as...  
After the final task of the damned Tournament and Voldemort's resurrection ritual.  
Followed by said Dark Wizard's ultimate and permanent, if somewhat gruesome demise, not half an hour after said two-bit hags resurrection.  
Because of some weird purple and red Flames which appeared out of Harry's hands.

The Flames had appeared as he was just a hairbreadth away from being killed through an all to familiar poison green curse.  
He did not know what this Flames were, he just followed the feeling that had helped him so, so often when he was a little boy... His instinct. And fired the Flames at Voldemort for all it was worth through his wand, effectively reducing said Wand to nothing but splinters and little rips of a feather.

What most Magicals liked to forget was that Magic was mostly based on ones will, so naturally he willed that the this new flames would kill the other Wizard once and for all and that the snake face finally stayed death!  
He thought of his Parents and all the others who died thanks to the fucking mad man, which only strengthened his will. He prayed to all of that had died by the hands of Voldemort and his sycophants to give him the strength to end the Monster and then, somehow just as Harry thought it was hopeless.

The Skin of the Dark Lord began to crack, blood steamed from the cracks, Harry's scar burst open bleeding the same black sludge as the Diary in his second year.  
At the same time, several skin crawling shrieks could be heard all over the UK as Voldemort's new body exploded like a bomb, littering the Cemetery with blood and other... Gory... Details, promoting the black cloaked idiots to flee like the cowards they were, leaving Harry alone in a Graveyard.  
It was two hours later after he peeled the big fleshy parts of Voldemort's corpse that had landed on him that he had made his way out of the Cemetery and to a street that he finally registered that his wand was broken.

After some thinking he did what seemed the simplest. He stretched out his thumb and concentrated his magic in the tip of his thump and somehow managed to summon the Knight bus and let Stan and Ernie take him to the Leaky Cauldron.

After that, the events were somewhat blurry. He somehow ended up at the front steps of Gringotts. Why was he at Gringotts you may ask well... His instincts which new seemed to positively scream at him, had led him here the reason? Since this strange flames appeared, his head had become clearer than ever!

During his two-hour walk, looking for a street to summon the Knight Bus he had time to think things through. His thought process seemed faster than before and after thinking over his Hogwarts years. It was just painfully clear that Dumbledore had some sort of plan for him, a plan that his instincts all but screamed would end with him six feet under at best.

He shook his head from that though and stepped into the Bank.  
A few of the Goblin Tellers looked at him and sneered in disdain, probably at his less than stellar appearance as he still had his Tournament clothes on. And probably looked like some sort of street urchin who crawled out of a badly filmed B-horror Movie with way too much artificial blood in it, he could swear there was still a piece of guts in his hair somewhere.

The bank was empty except for one lone Vampire by a teller in a corner who wrinkled his nose at the smell of rotting guts and tainted blood on his person. He looked away from the Vampire who by now held his nose, looks like Olé Voldys blood smelled just as appealing to the Vampire as old Fish someone left out on the counter in the high summer midday sun to a Human.

He cleared his throat and stood before one of the tellers, said Teller's eyebrow went up, sneer still firmly in place. Harry rubbed at the dried black sludge on his forehead to show his scar, if there was one thing that scar was good for it was identification.  
The tellers eyes went wide as he saw the scar that was there.

Harry looked at the teller with a little dry amusement but schooled his expression again.  
"I wish talk to the Potter Account Manager." He demanded firmly and in a no-nonsense tone he learned from McGonagall.

Some time ago he found a curious book in the library and read it in a fit of utter boredom.  
It was about the Goblins, their history and customs. And know through this that this was what the Goblins liked, time was money after all and pleasantries we're wasted time for them.

The Teller Goblin's sneer lessened a bit. If Harry was not all wrong he seemed a little surprised at the tone but nodded ever so slightly in approval. "A moment Mr. Potter I will ask if he has time to see you now." The Goblin, the Name plate said Ironhide, looked him over again. "Though perhaps you should take a shower first, Odin only knows what blood as tainted as that will do to you."

It would, after all not do if they let their customer become sick, not that he would tell the boy that of course. "It's wasted time, yes but frankly you stink to high heaven." Ironhide said bluntly and stood. "Follow Griphook, he will take you to the showers for the Human workers and will give you a set of spare clothes for a small fee of curse.

"A shower... Yes a... Shower would be appropriate, just take what you need from my Vault." The Goblin was right... He smelled worse that Hippogriff shit and God only knows just what was in Toms blood.

"Which Vault?" Ironhide asked impatiently, through his impatient lessened a bit at Harry's honest clueless look.

"I... My trust Vault?" Start/Asked the puzzled Wizard slowly, why ask him which Vault?  
To his knowledge he had just one. The Teller who was Honestly taken aback shook his head at the boys lack of Knowledge. That boy was in for a nasty surprise, the Goblin grinned a little too evil for Harry's comfort.

"You and Ratchet have much to discuss... Follow Griphook." Was all he said.

Harry did as told and followed the other Goblin to the showers and was thankfully left alone to shower in peace. He peeled what was left of his Tournament uniform of his body... And the one or other stray piece of flesh, reached up to take off his glasses just to discover that they were not there. He noted that his eyes seemed to have healed and gotten even better that before... Strange.

He really wanted to know just what the fuck this flames where, shaking his head again to keep it clear, he climbed in one of the shower stalls and turned on the water, nearly scalding hot and scrubbed all the grime, blood and gore from his body and hair, while he was busy scrubbing the skin on his forehead raw and red, he heard the door open and close, Griphook must have brought the clothes for him.  
As he was finished with his shower and felt noticeably more Human again.

He got out of the stall, only to come face to face with something that had him reeling as he looked in the Mirror over one of the sinks.  
His eyes had changed from his Mother's emerald-green to a curious mix of bright purple and what seems to be flecks of red in them.  
It nearly broke his heart to see this but... Sure on one hand he lost the only noticeable similarity to his mother... On the other hand the change in his eye color could come in handy should his... Plan... Work.

This was not the only change though, his scar the one that made him so famous has become pale, just noticeable when you were actively looking for it.  
His other scars where still there but less noticeable as well, his body was still lean, build for more for speed than strength but it seemed as if he filled out a little more, less malnourished than before.

His untamable Potter hair was still wild but not as unruly as before looking more spiky.  
The Color was no longer the dark brown nearly black it had been it seems to have darkened to a jet-black his facial features also seemed to have changed, all in all you could say that he no longer looked like a clone of James Potter.

He shook his Head again, dried himself and his hair after this was done he searched around for the clothes after a few moments he found them on a stool by the door. A white button up shirt with long sleeves, simple black trousers, some white socks and nonskript black sneakers. He was surprised to find that they fit him well, after he was dressed he got out of the bathroom and followed after an Impatiently waiting Griphook.

He was brought to an office with an ancient looking Goblin who was sitting behind a beautifully carved desk. "Ah! Mr. Potter it is good to finally see you." Started the old Goblin with a neutral expression on his face. "I would ask why you came here, stinking worse than a Mountain Troll and covert in tainted blood and innards but we have far too much to discuss. Seeing as you found it until now beneath you to follow any of your appointments, please sit."

"A moment please, what appointments are you talking about?" Asked a more than puzzled Harry as he sat in one of the chairs before the desk. "I have never gotten any Letters with appointments from this Bank!" As soon as this words where out of his mouth. The Goblin's face went if possible even more blank, he could swear the old one looked a little stunned for a moment, through the Goblin quickly schooled his face back to neutral.

"Would you swear a Magical vow to what you just said Mr. Potter?" Asked the Goblin slowly, gears turning in his head.

"What is a Magical vow?... " This had the Goblin swearing like a seasoned whore, making the young Wizard before him blush an adorable shade of cherry red.

"A Magical vow, Mr. Potter is as it says a vow, if you swear you have never gotten any Letters from us and it is a lie you will lose your Magic." Explained the Goblin, whose name Plate said, Ratchet.

The Not-So-Golden-Boy nodded. "Could you explain to me how I do such a vow?" He asked Ratchet, who too, nodded and then processed to explain how to swear a Magical vow.

Nodding again at the explanation, Harry cleared his throat to speak in a clear voice. "I hereby swear by my Magic that I Harry James Potter, have never seen or heard about any Letters to me from Gringotts Magical Bank before this day. So mote it be!" A golden Light flared around the young wizard signaling that the vow took hold.

He had to think a few seconds, as he had no wand, then stretched out his hand with the palm facing up. "Lumos." A little sphere of light slowly formed and flow in his palm for the Goblin to see. "Nox." The light went out and with it the Goblins manners were thrown out of the window as he swore violently in Gobbledygook, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, mandarin, ancient Greek, Norse and ancient Egyptian.

Harry sat there stunned and let the Goblin curse until the Ratchet took out a bottle of Firewhiskey, seemly out of nowhere and took a long, strong pull of said bottle Ratchet seemed to gather himself again and looked back at Harry.  
"I beg your pardon Mr. Potter it seems there was an error somewhere. You should have gotten your bank statements since the day you first sat foot in Gringotts Bank when you re entered the Wizarding World, would you tell me what you know of your family and their vaults? Or their financial position in general?" The Old Goblin tapped his nail on the desktop as he waited for Harry to speak.

The young Wizard cleared his throat and nibbled on his bottom lip in though. "I Know that I have a trust vault here...?" He started/asked slowly only to be met with incredulous silence.

Ratchet was slowly feeling his age now and he had a suspicion of just whose fault it was that the boy, an heir to two ancient and Noble Houses had no clue of his heritage. "One moment Mr. Potter." He faced an old-fashioned speaker system that was integrated in his desk, pressed a button and asked for a Heritage and Magical Inheritance Potion. After this was done he looked back to the young boy.  
"While we wait would you tell me why you came to this Bank, looking like the main Victim of one of this Mundane splatter Movies?" Asked the accountant.

Harry liked his lips again and begun to tell what occurred in the Cemetery, not noticing that his purple-red Eyes had slowly gone from an eerie glow to a more sedate dark purple-red. A sign that his flames where now, in their more dormant state, still there and active but in energy-saving mode, so to say resting just around his Magical core all the while working together with the Wizard's Magic to repair the damage done to him from years of abuse.

He was by the part where he somehow called the knight bus without a wand when a really young-looking Goblin came in, with two Potion vials, two pieces of parchment and a medium-sized crystal basin, the youngling, whose name plate on his chest said Bumblebee, placed all five items on Ratchets desk, bowed to the ancient Goblin and left again.

"Now Mr. Potter I think I have a hunch as to what this flames you mentioned where but with this two potions it will be clear to us, please cut your finger." He removed a wicked looking dagger from his desk drawer and handed it to the young man. "Tree drops of Blood no more no less in each vial." Informed the elder.

Harry nodded his head, cut his finger, not even wincing and let the required amount of blood drop in the vials. He watched in fascination as the cut on his finger healed in seconds as he handed the dagger back to Ratchet. "Neat." He commented idly all the while wondering as to why he feels so clam, realistically seen he should be a gibbering and blubbering mess but he felt just... Calm.

"Yes that it is." Said the Goblin absent-minded as he worked.

His young charge silently observed as Ratchet poured the first potion in the basin and then soaked one of the two parchments in the potion, after the parchment had soaked the first potion completely, he repeated the process with the next and laid both flat on the desktop. "Now we have to wait five minutes while we wait, I can explain what little I know of those... Flames"

"Please do, I'm frankly slightly worried, I feel to... Calm... I think. I mean. I...I Should be a mess really!" The young man slicked his hair back and out of his eyes in a nervous gesture.

Ratchet lifted one hairy eyebrow at the boy. "You are many things but calm you are not. Mr. Potter... What you are experiencing is probably to fifty percent attributable to your Magic, surpassing the inevitable outbreak for now.  
The other half is simply a state of shock that will wear off with time for now be glad that you are able to think straight.  
Back to the topic at hand, your flames. They appear seldom in Wizards and Witches as you have Magic, I myself have met, just one other with them in my long life and he told me not much just that those flames are called the 'Flames of the Dying Will' and come in seven different colors, each color has another attribute this is all I know of them."

"It's something... At least I now know how to call them." Said the boy, rubbing his temples in a soothing motion.

As the five minutes where up, the accountant glanced at the two pieces of parchment and promptly took another pull of his trusted whiskey bottle he just motioned for the boy to look for himself all the while muttering about how he was getting to old for this, about old noisy Wizards and their agendas and about, Goblin King damned Potter Luck.

Harry took both parchments and hesitantly began to read.

* * *

 **Heritage Results:**  
Name: Harry James Potter-Black-Sinclair

 **Parents**  
Father: Renato Sinclair  
Mother: Lilly Potter Neé Evans

 **Adoptive Parent:**  
James Carlus Potter

 **Godparents:**  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black  
Godmother: Alice Flora Longbothom Neé Burrow

 **Magical guardian:**  
Emancipated Minor

 **Inheritance, Magical, Mundane and Financial:**

 **Heirship(s):**  
Heir to the Most ancient and Noble House of Potter.  
Trust Vault: Harry James Potter.  
Vault 764.  
Vault 948: Heirlooms.  
Vault 993.  
Heir to the Most ancient and Noble House of Black.  
Heir Trust Vault.  
Heir through right of conquest to the Most ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.  
Vault 1093: Heirlooms.  
Vault 898.

 **Properties:  
** Potter Cottage - Godric's Hollow - Scotland.  
Potter Manson - Sicily, Italy.  
Gaunt Shack - Little Hangleton.

 **Magical Talent(s) Ect:**  
Parseltongue.  
Partial Metamorphmagus - Control of Hair growth.  
Natural Occlumens - (Formerly Blocked by APWBD).  
Animagus - (Formerly Blocked by APWBD).  
Horcrux - (By Tom m. Riddle, removed).  
Magical Core - (Formerly Blocked to 50% by APWBD).  
Narutal Wandless - (Formerly Blocked By Horcrux).  
Suggestion Potion - (Trust APWBD).  
Suggestion Potion - (Recklessness).

 **Mundane Talent(s):**  
Natural assassin - (Formerly Blocked by APWBD).  
Dying will Flames - Active.  
Type(s):  
Primary Cloud, Ability: Propagation.  
Secondary Storm Ability: Disintegration.  
Slight affinity to Sun 20% Ability: Activation.  
Analytical Mind - (Formerly blocked 76% By Horcrux).

All Blocks and Potions in the blood system and on the magical core have been removed by Dying will Flames, Type: Storm.

* * *

Harry could only stare at the two papers in shock, he let the Parchments fall to the Floor and finally after so ,so long, could not even his Dying will Flames hold him on his feet anymore, the poor Boy faltered in himself in a dead faint.

* * *

And this was Chapter one!  
I've Rewritten this and I'm a little more satisfied with it, my English has gotten better (Thank the Gods!) I'm still no expert in the language but I'm not trying to be. The only thing I want is that I get good enough that everyone can understand me LOL.

Explanations to questions that are sure to come:

 **1.) How did Harry's Flames destroy Voldemord?**

It has to do with Harry's Magic, in my Head, Harry's Magic is in some way sentient, so when his Flames awoke the Magic made use of the Flames unique skills, Clouds. Propagation to, in some way insure that all Horcruxes were destroyed at the same time, virtually multiplying the destruction of one Horcrux(The scar) through the Link to the main Soul part (Voldemort) and through this to the others.  
Storm's Disintegration for the actual destruction.  
The 20% Sun Flames are mostly to explain how Harry's scars and the damage done by living with his Relatives has healed but since there are only 20% of Sun Flames even when they are enhanced by his Magic and the phoenix tears from second year, it will take a little until his Body is in a condition to start training.

 **2.) Why does Harry have mainly Could and secondary Storm Flames if he is Renato/Reborns Son?**

If I Understand this with the Dying will Flames right from what I have read on KHR Wiki, then the Children can inherit the same Flames as the Parents but this is not a rule (I think?) and I understand, that the Flames mirror a Persons Soul, Harry is an Abused child, from what I have read abused children tend to be possessive of things they consider theirs (Like a Cloud) be it Person or possession(I DO NOT SAY EVERY ABUSED CHILD IS LIKE THIS I'M NO EXPERT!), Harry seems the type that can be Possessive of Persons that he considers Family how he will be when he has his own Cloud "territory" so to speak, only time will tell, so Harry's main Cloud flame came primarily from his early Childhood with the Dursleys, his secondary Storm Flames came mainly from his Hogwarts years, the "tests" from the old goat every year where the seed for them to grow, had Harry grown up different from the way he did he may have been a sun like Reborn but well.  
The 20% Sun Flames were awakened through Fawkes's tears in second year.

 **3.)Will this be a "Strong!Harry" Fiction?**

Honestly? Personally I like Fictions where Harry is not a dumbass nitwit but I try to find a place in the middle, he will be strong but not immediately, at the Moment Harry has little to no physical education and Quidditch can only keep you so fit, this must change, he has no control of his flames also something he has to learn and he needs to train his Natural abilities so I try to make it a middle ground but I simply can (with Reborn, one of my personal list of Top Five Anime/Manga Trolls and the world's strongest Hitman as his Dad) not let Harry be to weak for to long.

 **4.)Was Lilly unfaithful to James?**

How Harry came to be will be revealed in the next Chapter, I try to update this regularly, that is if this Story receives interest of Readers.

 **5.) How Exactly does Harry Look new?**

I personally Imagine him, as a Teenage Version of Adult Renato/Reborn, with purple-red eye color (Yes that's a Permanent thing I Love Harry's Green Eyes but I have something planned) and (Spoiler) He will get some stylish rectangular shaped half Glasses, he could see clear in this chapter due to his activated Flames, you all can determine if he should get a Fedora hat like his Daddy, I'm a little undecided for that matter.

 **6.) The Timeline?**

Since many asked me, before I started to rewrite. How Renato/Reborn can be Harry's dad.  
Most in the Fandom say that the Arcobaleno were baby's for approximately 30 years. I've looked in the Wiki and there is nothing written of it. So I say he was "Babyfied" just before Harry was born. Harry is now 14 soon to be 15 and it will be some time before he will meet Renato/Reborn.

 **7.) Flame... ehr let's call it orientation...?**

Harry is a Classic Cloud (Like Kyoya) personality mixed with that of an Inverted Storm (Like Fon) which means that while he shows at moment the characteristics of an Inverted Cloud (Attachment to people) that will go away after he has found his Sky (His Territory) He is a Classic Cloud with an Inverted Storms temper.  
P.S: Who saw what I did with the Goblins? ;) Everyone who can tell get's a Data Cookie.  
Next Chapter: of false Friends and Wills.


	2. Authors Notice!

Hello Everyone!

I know that it has been a while since my last Update for this story. I don't know what to say other than Real Life was a B**** for some time.

I know that this will sound like a stupid excuse to some of you but the reason for the long absence of any new Updates is because we, my Family and I, Moved. During the move, my external hard drive, where all my chapters for Witch Queen, Of Family Mafia ReWrite and Magic and some other stories I had planed to publish got damaged.

A friend of mine, whose daily bread lies with the repair of such things tried everything he could to at last save some of my stuff, but nothing worked. So... I don't know how others are when things like this happen to them.  
But I just lost the urge to continue writing the two stories but I don't want to abandon them and my English has become much better than it was when I first started FanFiction so I decided that I will ReWrite the Witch Queen while the ReWrite of Family Mafia and Magic will be on Hiatus until future notice.  
It's not Dead but I have to gather my spirit again to continue writing it because I really had a butt load of Chapters already ready for it and it was a really hard blow to lose them all.

Anyway, that was everything I wanted to get off my soul. Until next time!

\- Marphas Out!~


End file.
